


Restaurant Rescue

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Bishop calls in some back-up.





	Restaurant Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #575 "911"

“Well,” said Bishop’s date, taking what seemed like the first pause since they’d sat down. “I really feel like we’re connecting.”

“Um…” said Bishop, but suddenly there was a commotion from behind her as McGee and Torres both came rushing into the restaurant.

“Sorry to disturb you, boss,” said McGee, holding out her gun and kevlar vest. “But this is urgent.”

“Yeah,” added Torres. “The raid is going down, _now_ , and we need you.”

Bishop kept a straight face until they got outside, then grinned. “Thanks for the rescue.”

“Hey, we got your nine-one-one,” said McGee. “What are partners for?”

THE END


End file.
